Complicated affair
by fabulousalice
Summary: Bella meets Edward, who is engaged and finds herself in the middle of a complicated situation. AH, canon, lemons. If you're under eighteen don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! i'm really excited about this oneshot since it contains my first lemon. Warning for new readers: if you're under 18 you're not supposed to be reading this. Go read I Want You To Want me by The Perisher instead. I promise it's good.**

**Songs: **Lips of an angel by Hinder

Don't cry by Guns and Roses

Forever yours by Sunrise Avenue

This ain't a love song this is goodbye by Scouting for girls (see, no Muse for once!)

**Disclaimer:**Even though I added to my twilight paraphernalia a copy of New moon in English (I'm Greek and I only had the translated in Greek copies) with the movie cover (not the one with the mutt and Bella alone hugging of course), I don't own the twilight saga but I own the plot of my story.

She woke up and he was there, his arms wrapped around her. She really should stop this. He wasn't completely hers, and pretty soon he was going to be married to another woman. Still, she hadn't told him to leave her alone for two weeks. They both knew they were close to the end and they were clinging onto each other, unwilling to let go.

His face had been haunting her since he came to her little bookshop with his fiancée. He was so beautiful. The first thing she noticed about him was his perfect copper colored hair. Then, she noticed the blonde woman kissing him. He stiffened when her lips pressed to his, and went to sit on a chair while she pranced through the romance section. Her brown eyes locked to his uniquely green ones, and thank God nobody came in because she couldn't break the spell his eyes cast on hers. The blonde left, he stayed, and before she knew it, he had backed her up against the far end wall.

_He stalked to where she was standing, lips parted and eyes darkened._

_"I don't know your name or how old are you, but I have to have you," he spoke in a deep, velvet voice with a dark undertone that made her shiver._

_"It's Bella, and I'm 24," she blurted the words out without realizing it, completely transfixed on his sharp jaw line, messy hair, and smoldering eyes._

_"Perfect," he trapped her against the wall and whispered in her ear. "I'm Edward, I'm 28, and I want to do very naughty things to you, Bella."_

_He kissed her cheek. She felt like she was electrocuted back to life, like up until that moment she was in a coma. All it took was one touch of his lips, and she was alive, truly awake for the first time._

_"Wait, you have someone," she said in sudden clarity, seeing the blonde woman in her mind that had kissed those same lips._

_"Worse. She's the annoying brat I have to marry. My parents picked her," he cupped her cheek. "You are so beautiful."_

_She didn't have the time to tell him the only one beautiful there was him. He crashed his lips to hers before she could open her mouth, and then, took her bottom lip between his own. A sigh escaped her, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. Her hands flew to his hair as the hand that wasn't on her cheek began exploring her body, leaving a heated trail every place it touched her._

_"I haven't done anything like this before," he confessed, breathing in panted breaths against her lips._

_"I don't usually do things like this either," she replied, moving her lips from his, and laying her cheek on his chest to hide her unavoidable blush._

_He hugged her and for the first time in her life she felt everything the heroines of her favorite romance novels described. That had never happened with the few uninteresting relationships she had. So, she decided that for the first time in her life, she was going to be spontaneous, she was going to do what she wanted._

_Her trembling lips left a kiss on his chest. A beautiful sound between a purr and a hiss escaped him. He picked her up, burying his face in her neck, and it was her turn to purr when he tasted her skin. With heaving sighs of relief, he got rid of her blouse and she unbuttoned his shirt. His body put even the ancient Greek statues to shame. Her hand, on its own volition, started tracing his warm, hard chest, memorizing the ripples of his sculpted body. He shifted her higher and his lips descended to the valley between her breasts at the same time he unclasped her bra. When he dropped it on the floor, his lips moved to the newly exposed skin and she could no longer form a coherent thought. His mouth worshiping one of the most sensitive parts of her body made her mind hazy and unclear with want. Suddenly, he stopped, letting her regain her wits momentarily._

_"Are you sure you want to continue?" He asked, concern for her clear as day in his emerald eyes._

_"Yes," she replied immediately without a hint of uncertainty. She wanted him and for now, that was all that mattered_

_His excitement as he raised her skirt and pulled down her underwear gently was written across his face. She was incredibly nervous but at the same time she felt a new, strange kind of excitement. He brought her face to his for a mind numbing, bells ringing, earth shattering kiss as he slid into her._

_"You are so wet and warm," he managed to rasp._

_She had tried to do this once before, but she never knew it could be like this. Not even her imagination could be this creative as to manufacture such pleasure. The bliss only grew as he moved within her, and when it peaked at their climax she could hardly breathe due to the intensity of it all. He held her close through it all, their bodies melting into one another and as their heartbeats slowed he left a feather-soft kiss on her forehead, breathing heavily against her skin._

As their relationship developed, she grew a little bolder. It wasn't just physical though. When he couldn't be with her, they talked on the phone for hours, about everything and anything, but neither of them could deny that they were on a dead end as the wedding drew near. She had to be strong and end it for real.

She didn't realize he was awake until he kissed her tears away.

"We'll find a way to be happy, I swear. I love you so much. We will get past this," he tried to comfort her, but she wouldn't allow the words to affect her. She knew what had to be done.

"No, we must end it, for good this time. We will only keep hurting more. You have to leave and never come back."

"Don't push me away, not again," he pleaded, knowing he wouldn't have the willpower to keep his distance.

"Don't you get it? You will be married and I'm not going to be your mistress. I can't be the other women in your life. You need to leave," he kissed her until she was dizzy, got dressed and left.

Bella was devastated, she locked herself in her apartment and cried until the tears ran dry. She didn't even know how much time had passed until Angela started banging on her door and she figured it had to have at least been two days for her friend to become worried enough to stop by. She let her in, and prepared herself for the scolding that would definitely follow.

"Bella! This is absolutely pathetic! Get up and take a shower for God's sake. We're going out to the bar tonight and tomorrow you will clean up this apartment. I don't know why you are in here for five days, but it stops now."

"I'm not going to a bar," Bella replied defiantly, the last thing she wanted was to be hit on by random, drunk slobs.

"You are, if you don't want me to call Charlie," Angela countered, going directly for her weakness. The only thing Bella wanted less than drunk guys hitting on her was her overprotective father showing up.

"Fine,"

She got up from the couch, and made it two steps before everything went dark.

When she woke up, she was in the hospital, Angela was next to her, and a man in a white coat was checking her vitals.

"Hello, miss Swan. Don't worry, everything is fine." The doctor said, glancing at her, and then, back at the monitor. "Getting dizzy or fainting is very common in your condition."

"My condition?" Bella questioned, obviously confused.

"Oh, my apologies, I thought you knew." The doctor replied, still not answering her question. "Your pregnant. Congratulations."

When he left, she couldn't control her tears. How could this be possible? She'd taken all the necessary precautions. Why was this happening to her?

Even considering the news, Angela wasn't taking no for an answer. So, that night Bella found herself in Breaking Dawn, sulking in a stool without a drink that she so desperately deserved when she heard a voice like wind chimes.

"Hi! Are you waiting for a drink?" She raised her eyes to look at the girl who spoke. She was short and tiny, like a black-haired Tinkerbell.

"Um, no. I'm DD. My friends are over there dancing." She waved a hand at Ben and Angela's direction. "What about you?"

"I'm waiting for my husband and brother," The pixie replied, setting the drink she was holding on the bar. "Sorry for the intrusion, but you seem sad, like you could use some company. Would you mind if I joined you?"

Bella was surprised. She didn't know this girl and yet she had somehow noticed right away what had taken her best friend, Angela, five days to figure out.

"Um, yeah sure, but I'm going through some personal stuff so I may not be the best company," she told the girl without thinking, and it sounded kind of whiny even to her own ears.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure I can handle it. I'm having a bit of a crisis in my family at the moment so I'm used to bad company," Tinkerbell responded jokingly, taking a seat in the stool next to her. "I'm Alice by the way."

"Bella. Nice to meet you."

They fell into an easy conversation about their jobs and their families. Alice, who was apparently an avid shopper, begged and pouted to take her on a trip to the mall. The tiny girl was such an adorable ball of energy, and it made Bella feel strangely comfortable. Bella wasn't a very social person, she always felt out of place around strangers (except for that one occasion in the bookstore of course), but Alice was different. Maybe it was the eyes, they did look a lot like his,

"I don't want to pry Bella, but I can see something is eating you. You know, Being a psychologist, I'm a very good listener. If you want to talk about it, I'm all ears," Alice said, after a few silent minutes of Bella stirring the ice in her soda with her straw. "I'll even wave my ridiculously high fee."

"I-, I don't know, Alice," Bella replied with an unsteady, forced laugh, unsure if she was ready to share the story quite yet.

"Alright, suit yourself." Alice took another sip of her drink. "My brother is the same way, very private, he doesn't talk to anyone. My husband is his best friend and I have to make him drag my brother here just so I can see him. It's killing me that he's so sad and he won't let me help, you know? I just hate not being able to help people, it's a part of the job, I suppose."

"Well," Bella took a deep breath, "until 5 days ago, I was having an affair with a man who is engaged. For the past 8 months, we have been breaking up and making up constantly. I tell him to leave me alone, and he waits a day or two before showing up on my doorstep. He begs for me to take him back while kissing me, touching me, and whispering how much he loves me. I take him back because every time we are separated my world crumbles to pieces. We're fine for a few days and then, the vicious cycle starts all over again. The worst part is, I know it's unhealthy, but I don't think I can live without him."

A few stray tears slid down Bella's face, and she wiped them away frantically with a napkin, not wanting to be one of those women who cry hysterically at a bar.

"Oh, my God," Alice stated in shock at the confession, taking a massive sip of her drink before calling out to the bartender for another.

"I know. It's such a freaking mess,"

"Actually, wow," Alice paused to hand money over to the bartender and waited until she left to continue. "I thought that couples like that didn't exist in real life, only in movies. You know, the forbidden fruit and all that. "

"Oh, it gets better," Bella took a deep breath and told Alice her newest predicament, her voice shaking. "I'm pregnant...We used protection, and I'm on the pill, yet somehow there's a life growing in me right now."

Alice quickly took down the contents of her new drink in one tip back of the glass, calling for a water from the bartender to calm her nerves and lessen the effect of the alcohol building in her system as she contemplated her new friend's crisis.

"No wonder you are like this," Alice said, looking at Bella. "Does he know?"

"No, we had a fight again five days ago and he's getting married in two days. Tomorrow is his bachelor party," Bella wiped at her face with another napkin, trying her best to hold back the flood of tears that wanted to pour out of her. "He used to say that after the party he would come to my place, and we would run away together, letting everyone think that he ran away with the stripper."

Alice smiled and shook her head.

"Why run away that particular day when you could have done it earlier?"

"He's marrying her because of his parents, though he won't explain to me why he can't just tell them he no. He's been getting more and more morose with every day closer to the wedding."

"Are you going to tell him about the baby?"

"Probably, but I'm afraid it will just make things worse. You know, I never waited for prince charming. As much as my romantic side wants him to, I don't think he will hold me and make everything okay. I mean this is real life, not a fairytale, and he has obligations. I never thought I would end up in a situation like this. I guess it's true what they say: Never say never."

"Tell me about it," she chirped.

"What about you? What's wrong with your family?" Bella asked, trying to get the attention off herself, she didn't want to think about her problems anymore right now.

"Well, my brother is a very good looking man. Girls have been all over him since he turned 14, but he never really showed much interest in them. My father, despite what my mom and I said, arranged him to be married to the daughter of one of his friends." Alice stopped for a moment, sneering at her water like she was mad at it for not being something much stronger. "Anyways, she's a total bitch. A perfect example of your average stuck up, rich girl; full of silicone and as fake inside as she is on the outside. For a while, my brother was furious, but he stuck to the agreement because our father threatened to take his trust fund away. He needs the money to pay off his school loans and so he couldn't just back out. Then, after a couple of months, he was always in a good mood and he was glowing, so happy. I assumed that he came to terms with the engagement, but his fiancée called me the other night, and asked if he was still out with my husband. The problem is my husband was with me. He and my brother hadn't hung out in over a week. I don't know why I did it, because I'm thoroughly against lying, but I covered for him. My curiosity was peaked of course, but my brother wouldn't break about where he was spending his afternoons. Then, about a week ago, he became just miserable, and now I'm intent to find out what's going on. He's definitely up to something, and it's clear that he doesn't want to be with his fiancée. I can't let him go through with this if it's not what he wants, you know?"

"What are you planning to do?"

"Well, I'm going to try and force him to talk to me so I can find out if he really does want to marry her. If he doesn't, I'm going to go and talk to our parents. Play the 'I won't speak to you anymore' card on my father. Perhaps, if he thinks that he's going to lose both his kids by withholding my brother's trust fund, he'll give in."

"Why does your brother refuse to talk to you anyway?"

"My brother is a bit of a drama queen, he really loves to sulk," she answered with a hint of a smile. "He avoids confrontation at any cost. I've always been the one pushing him to fight for what he wants. That's what I am going to do tonight. I may sound pushy, but I know when to back off and this is not the time. I just can't see him like this anymore. I will put my foot down, no matter how tiny it is."

She stomped her small heeled foot down. Bella let out a weak chuckle, the first one not forced in almost a week.

"I hope it will end up well for him at least."

"I know it sounds weird, but I have a feeling everything will work itself out. I've always had really good intuition about things," Alice said, trying to think positively and forcing her lips into a smile. despite her worries. "I also have an inkling that you and the baby will be okay too, regardless of what the guy you've been seeing decides. You're a strong, independent woman and you don't need a man to be a great mother, Bella."

"Thanks, Alice, you're right," Bella's cheeks blushed as the caring words sank in and her eyes became teary, which she blamed on the stupid hormones.

There was a pause in the music and she heard a gasp. She turned and there was him looking between her and Alice.

"Alice? Bella?" he managed to squeak. Alice let out a scream and almost fell from her stool.

"Edward, you bastard!" She yelled, pointing her little fist at him.

"Calm down Ali," he pleaded.

That's when it hit her, Bella finally understood what had happened. She had spilled her guts to Edward's sister. She felt like fainting. She tried to run away, but they stopped her. Alice took a deep breath and spoke again.

"Um, it seems that I just met the woman you love and finally found out the reason for you sneaking around."

"Um, you see… I…How did you?" he stuttered, running a hand through his hair.

"Never mind," she made a dismissive gesture. "I like her already and she's so pretty!"

Bella blushed at the comment as Edward tried to hide a smirk and failed.

"Now, I believe Bella has some news for you," Alice announced, causing Bella's face to pale instantly.

"No," she started, shaking her head as Alice took her hand.

"Breathe Bella. Now tell him. You have to. Plus, I want to see his face," Bella inhaled a deep breath, and turned to Edward looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Err… I …I'm pregnant," she stammered over the words and he blinked for a few moments, speechless.

"Are you sure love? Have you seen a doctor?"

"I'm eight weeks pregnant," she replied, the words tumbling from her lips.

He stretched out his hands to Bella, but stopped himself just before their fingers touched, his face was still blank. Alice ordered a shot and gave it to him. He snapped out of his daze, and downed the liquid. He was himself again and after he took Bella's hand he turned to Alice.

"What happened here?"

"I told Jasper to bring you here in order to knock some sense in to you. I was waiting and I noticed Bella sitting here, looking sad and lonely. I talked to her and convinced her to tell me her story. Of course, I told her about you, but none of us said any names, so imagine my surprise when my brother turns out to be the star of my new friend's tragic story," she chirped.

He shook his head and snorted, pulling Bella in his arms. He leaned in to kiss her when his sister cut in.

"None of that! First you will break up with Tanya, it's the right thing to do."

"I have news too," Edward said, giving his sister the evil eye. "When I woke up today, I decided that I couldn't take it anymore. I went to Tanya's place to break it off and found her in bed with Mike Newton."

There were gasps all around as Edward let out a chuckle.

"Well, more like he bolted out of the bedroom naked as I was walking in, screaming about how her crazy dog bit him," he paused as everyone laughed and then, continued. "Anyway, I do believe that makes me single and voids the agreement with Dad, so I'm ready to show off my Bella. Now, go bug Jasper and leave us alone."

"Oh yeah, hi, I'm Jasper," said a blond bohemian-looking guy who was standing behind Edward. He walked over to Alice, shyly wrapping an arm around her waist, and if Bella wasn't so astonished by everything that had just occurred she would have wondered how they fit so well together. He seemed so quiet and withdrawn compared to the energizer bunny next to him.

"Bella," she replied, reaching out and shaking his free hand briefly.

"Good." Edward cut in, practically growling at the fact that Bella's hand was touching anyone but him. "Now that we all know each other, I would like some time alone with my future wife."

"Hey, don't get ahead of yourself," she told him, and he smirked, leaning in to whispered in her ear.

"I know just how to make you say yes," his lips trailed a path down her neck as Jasper smirked and Alice pretended to puke. They didn't care because they had their very own, unexpected fairytale ending.

**So, what do you think? Please leave a comment, negative or positive. Many thanks to my beta Pbroken who keeps my tuned- in -greek brain in line.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read:**

**Hey guys! I'm so so sorry for not updating! Things were pretty busy around here and i'm trying my best. This isn't edited by my beta, but after thinking about it and receiving an incouraging opinion i decided to post it like this. Feel free to point out my mistakes. Which brings us to my current situation: I NEED A BETA! Pbroken is swamped and after her telling me she would understand if i wanted to find someone else i caved in. Is anyone interested or know anyone interested? Tomorrow i'm leaving for vacations and when i return i will see if anyone wants to be my beta and after choosing somebody i will take down this and send it to my new beta for improvements.**

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or anything related to it. I'm just borrowing the characters.

Song: October and April - Rasmus feat Anette Olzone. Great, great , great song.

EPOV

He still couldn't believe he was going to be a father, even after all those months of watching Bella's belly growing, Alice going crazy about baby stuff and his mother rivaling her on her enthusiasm. But now here he was, waiting outside the OR they had taken Bella.

It's not like he didn't know from the first moment he saw her that his life had a new purpose: her.

_He was passing through a quiet little neighborhood when he saw a bookshop with the most beautiful window display. Then he saw a movement inside and everything else faded. She was … he couldn't even find a word strong enough to describe how beautiful she was. Long curly brown hair, big dark eyes, an angelic face, contrasted with a petite sinful body. Even her clothes were something out of a librarian fantasy he didn't know he had._

It had taken him three trips to that bookshop and almost an hour of eye contact to make a move. Well, backing her up against a wall was typically assault, but, that was only semantics. Up until then, he still wondered how he found it in him to seduce her.

Their relationship was something he never expected. She came in to his life so suddenly, changing everything. He learned things about himself he didn't even suspected, like how addicted to a woman he could be.

There was always a big flaw in their happiness, a sentence looming over their heads. He was engaged to one of the most unbearable women in the world because his dad had an agreement with hers. Tanya was pretty, something she had to thank her plastic surgeon for, caking herself with beauty products and hours of looking herself in the mirror. She also had the intelligence of a carrot and no intentions of doing something about it. Of course, when he met her he gave her the benefit of doubt. That didn't last long. He always wondered if she pretended she didn't notice him avoiding her like the plague or she was that stupid. One thing he was positive of: she didn't care. Bella was very jealous of her though and he never understood why. His heart was Bella's.

"_Whatever Edward. Just go to your to your shiny little fiancée. She will be so pretty and chatty at your side. " She tried to shut the door at his face. That was the last straw. He shoved it out of his way, trapped her in his arms and picked her up._

"_I missed you. It gets worse every time you tell me to leave. Since I first saw you, you are the only thing I can focus on. Everything else has lost its meaning", he whispered running his nose from her ear to the base of her neck, taking in her comforting scent. She shuddered, her breath hitched. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. He run his hand up her back and cupped the back of her neck, finally bringing her lips to his, like he dreamt of doing when they were apart._

_Their kiss turned frantic and they fought to submit each other with their tongues. He managed to leave her mouth in order to trail kisses down her neck. She was arching in his embrace, making all those incredible noises. When his lips and tongue moved right above the hem of her nightgown, he knew they had to go to her bed._

_They celebrated their reunion throughout the night. When he woke up he found her on the armchair across the room. She was looking morosely at the sky. He felt a huge weight crushing on his chest. _

"_Do you think that in a perfect world we could have been together, you know, like , everyone knowing about us, going to family dinners and vacations?" Her quiet voice startled him._

"_I don't know baby. Maybe, maybe not. I just thank God that I found you, even under these circumstances. I love you."_

_She sighed." I love you too, so much it tears me up."_

"_I know love. I promise you one day, all these will seem like a bad dream. We will be together; I will do anything to keep you with me."_

He hadn't told anyone about Bella. In a way she was his dirty little secret, except that this label made their relationship sound cheap, while he loved her with everything he had. Even if he had absolutely no right to claim her, he was more than ready to fight with any douche hitting on her.

When he woke up every morning he was ready to talk to his father and get it all out in the open. Then, he remembered his trust fund, his student loan and the money he would need to start his carrier as a doctor and sighed frustrated. He knew he shouldn't be stringing her along when things were this complicated, but he was lost without her. Well, it wasn't like he was involved with Tanya. He hated her and her cheap games.

He and Bella repeated a constant and painful pattern. They pretended they were a normal couple for about a week before she broke up with him. It killed him every time even if he knew she loved him. He tried to stay away, he really did, but he always came back to lived for the moments he could feel her next to him. The rest of the time he was just going through the motions. It was almost frightening how nearly everything besides her had lost its appeal.

_He banged at her door until his hands hurt. If she didn't let him in , he would there all night long. He hadn't slept in days, he barely ate, he just waited for the pain to be bearable. It seemed though that he was hurting a little more each day. His eyes were bloodshot and __he was wearing the same clothes, wet from the rain falling outside. _

_He couldn't tell how much time had passed, but suddenly the door opened and her head peeked out._

"_Go away!"_

_He had wanted to tell her beautiful things like the main characters in he books. She deserved that. The only thing that escaped his mouth was a strangled__ plea._

"_Please". When this whisper was uttered he collapsed on the floor in front of her. She came forward and her hands stroked his hair soothingly. He laid his hand on her stomach, then raised it to look at her. Her face was as sad as his. She caught his hands and helped him to get up. Not wanting to break their contact, he caught her waste and took her in her arms. Her hands wrapped around his neck. They stayed like this for a while, inhaling each others scents. _

"_Edward, I think you need to take a shower and __change," she broke the silence with a watery smile. She led him to the bathroom and gave him towels and some sweats he had forgotten there._

_He let the water wash down his sadness and desperation until he felt better When he got out Bella was already in bed._

"_You seem exhausted, like me. Let's sleep," she patted the right side of her bed, the one he always ended up to and he laid next to her._

"_I missed you," he sighed, pecked her lips and they snuggled together in silence until they slept. He decided that he would definitely find a way out of this big mess and ask her to marry him. _

Alice come in with a cup of coffee for him and then disappeared inside the OR. Jasper appeared from somewhere, sat next to him and patted his back.

"Everything is going to be ok."

"I know I'm just impatient. I want to see our child and convince myself that this isn't just a wonderful dream. I 'm going to propose. I have this ring since the second month we've met. I used to torture myself by imagining a future with her. You know, everything that my parents have. Now, I can have that and I just thank God for my luck."

"I know what you mean man. I don't know what I done to deserve your sister. Without her help I couldn't have made it." Jasper was a patient of his sister's mentor, an abandoned and abused teenager he took in his house. They met when his sister passed by his house to take her teacher's opinion on her thesis.

His sister was a brilliant psychologist and Jasper was his best friend. He never knew how one of them never found out everything. He and Bella were never particularly sneaky.

_She was at his door, her hair ruffled and her cute little nose red from the cold outside. He took her coat and started making hot chocolate -she never liked coffee. She was talking animatedly __about her day. There have been a very famous author in her bookshop and she had initiated a wonderful discussion with the readers that had came to see her. He couldn't resist her enthusiasm and soon they were in his bed half naked. As he was ready to remove his pants, the doorbell rang. He let out a frustrated sigh and a very terrified Bella run to hide in his bedroom's bathroom. _

_He wore a t-shirt and tried to slow down his pulse. He hoped that whoever it was wouldn't notice that his hair was a tangled mess, his lips swollen __and his breath short. Not to mention the frustrated look in his face. _

"_Come on Edward! I'm freaking freezing!"_

"_Hello to you to Alice."_

"_Were you sleeping?" She took in his appearance._

"_what are you doing here? How are you Ali?" He tried to avert the conversation. _

"_I'm fine. I just wanted to remind you that tomorrow Malibu Barbie and her parents are coming for dinner. Fun times." She didn't miss her obvious distaste for his fiancée._

"_Don't worry," she said taking in his sad expression," I'll help you to get rid of her." _

"_Thanks Ali, but I think I need to figure this out on my own." _

"_Ok. I won't pressure you. I'm here for you though."_

"_I know," he said and kissed her cheek."_

"_See you tomorrow," she chirped and took off. When she disappeared at the stairs, he all but run to the bathroom and attacked Bella._

"_You are unbelievable. Someone almost walked in on us and you want us to continue?"_

"_Always." He drugged his lips down her throat._

Alice had also a very big part in their final reunion. Two days before the wedding, after a relatively long time following their most recent break up, Bella woke up crying and kicked him out for good. He had gone home and mostly sulked in an armchair for four days, thinking about everything. On the fourth morning, after some hours of sleep he cleared things up in with Tanya and willingly followed Jasper to a bar, where he saw something that made him flip. Alice and Bella were sitting together talking.

"_Alice? Bella?" This couldn't be happening. His sister yelled at him, ready to punch him in the face. When she managed to calm down __she told him how he met Bella, surprising him with her apparent approval of his love. All this time Bella was paralyzed in her seat. He kept glancing towards her, not able to believe that his beautiful girl was here. Alice brought him back to reality saying that Bella had news for him, making her blush. _

"_Er…you see, I…I'm pregnant." Suddenly, his mind was miles (or months and years) away. Bella in a stunning wedding dress, Bella with acute round belly, a lovely white house, a little girl with red curls and brown eyes, a boy with brown hair and green eyes… Alice helped him snap out of it and he took Bella's hand in his. He demanded to know how those two met and his sister told him everything, but he decided to process this information later. He had to do something more urgent. He leaned in to kiss Bella, but his soon-to-be-dead sister stopped him, saying he should get rid of Tanya first. He reigned himself in and got to what he had been doing this morning._

_Tanya opened the door after the fiftieth time he had rang on the doorbell. She was disheveled and reeking of cheap perfume. Well, it probably cost like two hundred dollars a bottle, but it was awful. _

"_Hello, Eddie. What can I do for you?"_

"_I'm calling the wedding of Tanya. By the way, it's Edward. E-D-W-A-R-D."_

"_But the guests? The preparations?" _

"_I don't care." Her annoying dog –Chichi or Deedee , whatever- started barking from the bedroom. Then something he could never guess happened. Mike Newton bolted out of with the dog's teeth attached to his butt, screaming bloody murder. He literally doubled over in laughter. _

"_Marry him!" he choked and took off._

A text informed him that the two sets of parents were on their way. He smiled, thinking about when he told his parents about Bella.

_He had gone to his father study and had a very exhausting conversation with him. His usually cool and easygoing dad had been very disappointed trying to convince him to change his mind. He had kept this on even when they went to the kitchen to sit with his mother. He was praying that Alice would come soon and back him up. His father, however, didn't know what hit him when the always sweet and patient Esme Cullen understood what they were talking about. Nobody __really understood how quickly she wiped her favorite wooden spoon from the sauce she was making and banged her husband's head with it. _

"_Listen here, Carlisle Eugene Cullen. I never liked that Tanya girl and if our son is in love we should be happy for him, not ruining his joy. If you keep this up you'll be sleeping on the couch for the next month." She took a deep breath and turned to her son smiling:_

"_When do we get to meet her?" Needless to say, Esme loved Bella from the moment she saw her. _

Alice got out of the OR crying joyously:

"Come on guys, he's gorgeous!" He run in the room and there was Bella in some sort of bed, holding their son. He sat in a chair next to them and held his arms out to take the baby. The moment the two pairs of green eyes met he knew he had everything he wanted. Except for one little thing.

"Bella, love? I told once that I would find a way for us to be together for ever. Now, there's nothing to stop me from doing what I wanted for a year. I want us to be a real family. Will you marry me?" Bella smiled, overwhelmed and breathed out a yes. Alice shrieked enthusiastically causing the baby to leave an equally excited garble.

**So, what do you think of our Eddie? Whether you liked what he had to say or not click the review button and let me know!**


End file.
